Shinigami Academy
by Gatecrasher12
Summary: Crossover: BleachXNaruto This is one mischeivous teacher Rukia and the others never saw coming during there last year in the academy. And he's a real fox when stiring up trouble.
1. Meet My Sensei

Shinigami Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach thou I wish I did.

"…I'm so nervous, but I'm also excited!"

"Oh no! I think I left my book back in my dorm!"

"….Everyone I've talked to says our instructor is a pretty eccentric guy…"

"I was NOT _primping_! Guys don't primp! Girls do!"

"… So I had gotten up and told him, "I don't kiss guys with dragon's breath." Hehe."

The murmuring voices and laughter of his newest batch students could easily be heard from just outside the doorway. Some of the things he was hearing caused the Shinigami standing just to the side of the threshold to give a snort of amusement or raise a questioning eyebrow. He had been standing there leaning on the doorframe almost unbothered in the now empty halls of the Shinigami Academy for several minutes now. Of course he had gotten a few questioning looks from some of the newer members of the staff who didn't know him as they walked by. That was most likely because of his young, teenage appearance and short stature.

The young looking teacher sighed to himself. For the life, or afterlife rather, of him he still couldn't figure out to this day how Yamamoto-sensei managed to talk into taking on a class of Shinigami hopefuls. '_It's been nearly four hundred years, since I was the only one suckered into doing this?! Jyuushiro and Shunsui were just as capable-'_ the boyish instructor cut the thought off, groaning in annoyance after the answer crossed his mind. _'That's right; Jyuu-chan's health wouldn't be able to handle all the stress from a bunch of disobedient gaki and he can barely hold his division together by himself. Shun-kun simply can't be trusted to come in without being hung-over or actually teach something besides how to gamble and drink sake. He can't even wake up on time without Nanao-chan kicking out of his futon first. Hell, he'd probably hit on some of the older female students. How he made captain I'll never know.'_

'_Still, they made me take almost fifty rug-rats this year and that's pushing it', _he thought none too happily. Taking out a small silver pocket watch from the folds of his robes he gave it a quick glance and nodded to himself before putting it back up. _'Well, time to go introduce myself and get class started.'_ The shinigami adjusted his cloths as he turned and opened the sliding door to the classroom just as the first bell rang.

The overly chatty class's volume began to dwindle a little after the bell rang and looked towards the class doorway expectantly. The door opened and a fifteen year old looking kid walked in. He had long, spiky blond hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his skull and sharp blue eyes behind a pair of small, round, frameless glasses. Set of whisker-like scars marked the tanned skin of his cheeks, giving his a foxy look. He didn't look all that special; at least if you didn't count the customary black shinigami uniform he wore. He also wore a sleeveless dark red haori over it that was mostly plain save for the bright orange spiral on the back and around his neck was a headband with a spiral leaf engraved metal plate on it.

The boy went up to the large chalkboard, picked a stick of chalk, and wrote out in big bold kanji _**UZUMAKI NARUTO**_. He turned and gave the class a wide grin, showing off larger than normal canines. "Ohayo, mina!" He greeted in a loud voice. "As you can see, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." He jerked his thumb at his name. "But you can call me Naruto-sensei." He said brightly. Looking around the semi large room, the short shinigami could see several incredulous faces staring at him. Naruto's sensitive ears could easily hear several students laughing and having unbelieving conversations between each other, especially the tall red head with the pineapple ponytail and a shy looking noble blond boy near the back. They had been whispering about him being an immature kid joking around pretending to be a teacher.

The once ninja-turned-shinigami scowled as nobody gave him proper attention when they went back to talking and ignored him as if he wasn't there. _'It's a good thing Iruka-sensei loves teaching so much and became a shinigami after he died. Otherwise I wouldn't know how to handle a rowdy classroom.'_ The blond mentally sighed. _'It's the same every year I get a new class.'_

With those thoughts in mind Naruto calmly leaked a sudden, albeit small, burst of heavy reiatsu. The class quieted instantly, mostly because his spirit pressure made it hard for most of them to breathe and scared the rest into silence. Naruto smirked and greeted the class again, "Much better. Now that I have your undivided attention, welcome to Advance Kidou. As I've said, I'm your instructor, Naruto-sensei." He spoke with a light air about him as if he hadn't just bombarded the room with reiatsu.

"Now before we get started, there are some things I'd like to clear up since some of you obviously didn't believe me when I said I'm your teacher." He went around his desk in front of the class and sat on its edge. Naruto picked up a small booklet that listed the names of all his students with their assigned seats and gave it a once over before looking back up to his class. "First off, these are obviously shinigami robes, and they are real because you can only be issued one once you've graduate the academy." He said, giving his kimono's collar a small tug. "Secondly, you should all know by now the people in Soul Society don't have to look old to be old." He glanced at his attendance again. "I may appear to be a kid, but I'm definitely old enough to be someone's ancestor, ne, Abarai Renji-kun and Izuru Kira-kun?" He threw the comment pointly over to the red head and his friend who sank in their seats a little.

Flanking both Abarai and Izuru sat a pair of petite dark haired girls, Kuchiki Rukia and Hinamori Momo if he wasn't mistaken, was snickering at both the taller boys' misfortune. Renji grumbled obscenities under his breath, not that it escaped Naruto, while Kira had the decency to look guilty.

Naruto scanned the class once more before beginning roll call. After the last name was called the blond began his beginning of the year statements. "Since this is your last year in the academy and we'll be spending it together I'm gonna tell you this now so I won't have to later. Your future as a shinigami is riding on how you perform and what kind of grades you pull this year. This means what happens here determines your future rank as a Sekikon (Seated Officer) in the Gotei 13 or whether or not you become a member of the Kidou Corps or Special Forces. That also means I'm gonna make you work your asses off until you drop, so whatever you get by graduation day is what you earned. Don't come to me if you get something you don't like." Naruto said in all seriousness. "Also a word to the not so wise, I don't particularly like slackers who don't pull their weight, I don't appreciate bullies, and I hate arrogant brats from noble clans who look down on others and talk big but can't back it up. If I catch anyone pulling any kind of crap in my class… well, let's just say Hallows will seem like cute, cuddly puppies and kittens by the time I'm done with you. Alright?" he asked in a deceptively peaceful manner.

Naruto looked at the slightly stricken faces of his student and inwardly laughed. It went without saying throughout all of Seireitei that in some ways Uzumaki Naruto was like a mini, blond haired version of Zaraki Kenpachi when he wanted to scare the piss out of his students. But you couldn't really blame him for being that way. The students tended to get cocky and full of themselves during their last year in the academy then get themselves killed carrying it out in the field against Hallows. He just made sure that when they left had a proper head on their shoulders. He had found new respect for Iruka-sensei what it was like every time he had to let go of a group of newly minted Genin back when they were alive.

"Alright people, enough pleasantries for now. I want you to take out your text books and turn to page 524, chapter 16. We're going to do some light reviewing of what you learned last year and then we're going to learn about and memorize the incantations to a multi-binding spell and a level three destruction spell before we go outside to try their practical usage." Naruto instructed. _'Hopefully this year's shinigami will be different compared to the last few'_

**Strangely enough I got the idea of writing this fic from reading another called Afterlife by Kath2410 some time after I got home from my college classes. Earlier I was listening (not really) to my professor during one of my theory classes give a lecture, you know one of those types that puts people to sleep, when I thought 'It would be funnier if an anime character taught this stuff' then I went home and read the fic. You can guess what happened next. Naruto would so make a good teacher if he was matured enough.**

**Well that's it. Review for me and while I'm gone I'm gonna got update some of my other fics. Ja ne!**


	2. Rukia's Zanjustu Test

Shinigami Academy

Shinigami Academy

"It's your fault we're late!"

"MY fault?! I'm not the dense one who misplaced his practice gi a few minutes before it was time to go to class!"

"It was an honest mistake! Loads of people do it all the time! Besides, if you hadn't taken your sweet time making me do last minute reviews, it wouldn't have happened!"

"We have two tests today and unlike you I want to pass. Especially since Ni-sama knows I'm in Naruto-sensei's class!"

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them through the partially empty hall of the academy as if demons were on their tails in a desperate mad dash to reach their class. Renji clutched his schoolbag and practice sword in one hand while the other held Rukia's arm in a vice-like grip, practically dragging the poor girl behind him, to make sure she kept up with him since he had longer legs. Ignoring her complaints about how he was about to pull her arm off Renji made a sharp right turn down the hall his classroom was. They were already running late as it was and while he usually didn't care about getting to class on time, this year things would be different. What made this year so much more special than the others was the fact that Uzumaki Naruto was his sensei.

From what Renji heard through the grape-vine to what he knew from reading history scrolls in the library, Naruto-sensei was, despite his laid-back, carefree attitude, insanely strong. As in Zaraki Kenpachi strong. As in he-could-snap-your-spine-like-a-twig-if-you-piss-him-off kind of strong. And he was also known to many in the academy as the Jodan-zuki no Seireitei (Joker of Seireitei) because if he didn't like you, you annoyed him, or if you disrespected him you could expect something like your dorm room painted neon pink with red heart-shaped poka-dots the next day.

It had been three weeks so far into the new school year and nothing happened yet. But somehow Renji got a sinking suspicion something was going to happen soon.

The two panted heavily as they slid to a stop in front of their homeroom door. The door almost flew out of its frame when the redhead opened it. The two were promptly drenched from head to toe when a bucket of ice water fell on their heads. Rukia let out a startled, angry squeal while Renji gave a very unmanly gasping squeak. Not a moment the dowsing the two were showered by a dusting of white powder, flour.

The childhood friends groaned despairingly. The class burst into laughter. Naruto himself snickered in amusement.

The two Shinigami-in-training looked up moodily to the grinning blond, who the entire time had been sitting cross legged with his hands tucked together in his sleeves on his desk. The light pouring in from the windows shadowed Naruto's face but still caught his glasses, making them shine and glint ominously, as he gave the two one of his more creepy smiles. With his unusually enlarged canines showing, the smile gave him the added effect of malevolence "I despise tardiness. The next time you're late," he began; the room seemed to suddenly grow darker somehow. The pair gulped nervously. "I'll use glue and feathers… maybe some itching powder too. I'll make you walk the halls all day looking like a pair chickens." His demonic smile then brightened in childish cheer as he pointed to the room's supply closet. "The mops and towels are in there, clean up, take a seat and then we'll prepare for today's written test. I don't want to fall behind schedule so you better hurry up. After that we'll all head out to the dojo for you first Zanjutsu practical exam."

Renji and Rukia scrambled to retrieve the proper cleaning equipment.

The sudden 180 in his attitude switched so fast it was a wonder how he didn't get an emotional whiplash. Most of the students were beginning to wonder if the blond was bi-polar.

Rukia studied her opponent carefully, looking for any weaknesses she could exploit, as she brandished her sword. Her adversary was barely paying attention to her. And what was worse was that he was using only one hand! It bugged the hell out of the young Kuchiki that the one she was fighting thought so little of her swordsmanship. He wasn't even pointing his sword at her as he stood opposite to her in an almost relaxed way. She lunged forward, letting out a battle cry as she swung her sword in a downward slash. There was a sharp reverberating CLANK as steel met steel. Rukia grunted as she pushed her sword forward only to find she was barely gaining three inches. It may not have been a lot, but it was something to be happy about. Not long ago Rukia could barely get a few centimeters on her current sparing partner and now she was beginning to gain some more ground. It meant all her extra training was paying off; she was becoming stronger. Rukia didn't let her happiness be seen on her face. That would show the beginnings of cockiness and arrogance, something her opponent hated. Cockiness, he always said, was the number one killer for any young, untried shinigami. He loathed it with such fervor he would usually beat it harshly out of whoever he saw it in during their spars.

Many learned quickly to reign and hide their emotions in front of him very,_** very**_ quickly after the first few people he made examples out of.

Naruto raised an eyebrow with a small smirk before he pushed the dark haired girl off his sword, throwing her back several feet. The blond looked over his glasses as he gave her a more interested look. She was getting better in her Zanjutsu. Only a few students so far were able to get at least that much ground on him. It wasn't overly great but it was an improvement. Keep in mind that Zanjutsu may not have been the easiest class to start with but with Naruto teaching this and the other courses for this class it made the students hard pressed to pass. If they couldn't pass this particular class they would fail, and failure meant they couldn't become full-fledged Shinigami

The shorter blond smirked and said, "You're getting better. But you need to try a bit harder." Naruto informed. "Remember, the objective of today's practical exam is to cut me at least once within the five minute deadline." This time Naruto said to both Rukia and her surrounding classmates. He then ran his thumb across a shallow cut across his left cheek and then threw glances at the ripped cloth of his once white now red stained practice gi over his right bicep, upper right thigh and four other places; the wounds had long since stopped bleeding and were almost completely closed up but that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed by them. "So far only Ren-kun and Kira-kun have achieved this even if it was through sheer dumb luck. Even little Momo-chan and four others landed hits. I expect a few more passes today."

"Hai, sensei!" the class chorused.

Looking at Rukia once more, Naruto held his sword defensively and said, "Let's continue."

Rukia was already moving as he spoke, aiming to stab the blond's shoulder. Naruto parried the incoming blade, but Rukia pushed on with a horizontal slash towards his midsection to which Naruto jumped back a fair distance away.

'_Now is my chance to catch him while he's in mid-air!' _Rukia readied herself. _'I'll have to use "It" though.'_ The dark haired girl leapt after Naruto as soon as his jump came to an apex. She then promptly activated her secret weapon.

Cerulean eyes widened in surprise for a moment before a wide grin spread across Naruto's face. Down below the class were also in a state of shock and were looking all over the place for their vanished classmate. Less than a split second later the sound of clashing steel rang out and everyone looked up. Naruto was had crossed his sword against the young Kuchiki's.

"My, my, you know Shunpo." Naruto stated, still grinning. "I bet Bya-kun taught you this nifty little trick. This game just got a little more interesting."

Rukia furrowed her brow at the casual way her shorter sensei used to address her brother before answering, "Nii-sama did teach me."

Naruto nodded. "Good, don't hold back on me now or I'll have to tell Bya-kun." He said in a taunting sing-song way. "I expect a pass from you, and Bya-kun would expect no less if he _actually_ took the time to teach you Shunpo."

With his words a fierce fire of determination lit up Rukia's blue-violet eyes. The taller girl refused to fail now and risk disappointing her brother. She then disappeared. Within a span of two seconds Rukia had attacked Naruto four times, all of which were neatly dodged with equal speed. Rukia was beginning to grow frustrated as her teacher kept matching her. What was worse was that her reiatsu was beginning to wane because of how many times she was using Shunpo.

Naruto gave the girl a smug look. "You're looking tired. You better hurry. You've got less than two minutes left." He taunted.

Rukia growled before launching a barrage of slashes and forward thrusts with renewed vigor. The two were a blur of motion as they danced around each other.

Not long after her assault Rukia pushed away from the smaller Shinigami, stepping a good ten feet away. She was panting tiredly as she glared at her teacher. As a bead of sweat slid down the side of her cheek was mentally cursing the older blond. _'I just can't catch him, he's too fast. He may even be as fast as Nii-sama is. There's got to be a way to beat him before my time runs out… hm, if I can't catch him, maybe I can outwit him.'_ With that thought and a plan firmly in mind she began to move.

The blond watched the Kuchiki run towards him, sword poised to strike at him. The younger girl went into the motion of attacking from the right in a downward diagonal slash. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed on suspicion as he watched her move intently, he could see her blade tilting ever so slightly to the left. She was going to try to feint him, he could see it and was ready to parry her. As her sword came down and suddenly changed directions, as he predicted. Naruto threw up his guard for his left to block the feint.

It was however for nothing as Rukia suddenly used Shunpo and was now on his unguarded right side. Rukia let out a battle cry as she thrusted her sword forward.

Naruto resisted the urge to yelp in surprise as he spun away to the side. The blond did however let out a small, annoyed hiss as he put some distance between them.

"Yameru!" He shouted as soon as he saw Rukia prepare a follow through.

The raven haired girl nearly lost her footing as she made a hasty stop. She blinked in question as him; she still kept her guard up, however, and wondered if this might be a ploy to lead her into a trap. All he did was stare at her for a good long moment in appraisal before he nodded to himself. "Naruto-sensei, why have we stopped?" As if to answer her a ringing echoed. Rukia gasped in horrified panic as if the sound was the most terrifying thing she'd ever heard. "No! I didn't…I-I failed…" Rukia stood petrified as the weight of the situation seemed to bare down on her shoulders with a crushing force.

"Time's up, Rukia-chan." The blond adjusted his glasses. "You-"

"Oh, c'mon!" called a voice on the sidelines. Every head in the dojo turned to Renji as the red-head stood in obvious outrage. "You can't fail her! You stopped the match before her time was up! She should get a rematch!"

Several students, Momo and Kira included, added in their voices in agreement.

The former ninja rolled his eyes. "Calm down," he drawled and he flapped at the class. When the class grew louder instead of quieter Naruto's annoyance grew quickly. A vien pulsed at his forehead. "I SAID CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!"

The class went silent almost immediately.

Naruto grumbled to himself before directing a small annoyed glare to the class, bet especially to the pineapple haired red-head. "First off, Abarai-kun, sit down. Second, don't interrupt me when I'm talking. And third, I'm not giving Rukia a rematch because she doesn't need one." When blank stares greeted his words, Naruto sighed in exasperation before lifting his right sword hand. Across the back of his hand was a thin, angry red line just slightly bigger than a paper cut. "She managed to catch my hand during her fake feint. Nobody saw it happen because I turned away." He explained. The Uzumaki 'boy' turned to young noble, who's eyes were wide in stunned disbelief, and said, "Not bad, Rukia-chan, not bad at all. You managed to come up with an impressive attack while under pressure and completed your task. You pass."

The spiky haired Shinigami could see the excited joy building in her eyes but she remained admirably cool faced, with the exception of the tiny smile starting to break though. Rukia bowed respectfully and he returned it before she walked to sit with the rest of the class. "Okay, now that today's little drama is out of the way, who's next?"


End file.
